Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is one of the four protagonists of Xiaolin Showdown. She was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the tomboyishly beautiful Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Background Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Personality Despite her beauty and being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Physical appearance Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fire Manipulation:' As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. *Limited Lightning Generation: She was briefly seen using lightning to attack Muffin Face. In addition to her elemental abilities and martial arts skills, she had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' She was also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or her bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed:' She could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Agility:' She had agility beyond that of a normal human being. She could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability:' She had proven to have a superhuman durability. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Kimiko has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium when standing on a "relatively giant" leaf with one foot. Attacks *'Kimiko's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Judolette Flip Fire:' She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs. *'Kimiko's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Mars Fire:' This was almost always Kimiko throwing fireballs at her foes or blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet. **'Wudai Fire Shield:' This was a defensive movement that created a force field out of fire capable of withstand an oil depot explosion. *'Kimiko's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Mars Fire:' After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Kimiko was able to use Shoku Mars. With this, she can engulf her entire body into flames and launch fireballs directly from her hands and feet. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Like all the other monks she became a Shoku warrior, capable of defeating several enemies at once. *'Master Hacker:' She possessed great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems. Weapons *Shen Gong Wu: The Shen Gong Wu she used most often was the Star Hanabi, which, when combined with her element, became a flaming shuriken. *Wudai Weapon: Her Wudai Weapon was called the Arrow Sparrow and consisted of a pouch full of an unlimited supply of sparrow-shaped darts that burst into flames when thrown. *Elemental Shen Gong Wu: Her main elemental Shen Gong Wu was called the Cat's Eye Draco, which she could use along with other Shen Gong Wu to increase their power. When the Cat's Eye Draco was combined with her Wudai weapon, the Arrow Sparrow could burn many enemies at once. Weaknesses Because she was the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who viewed women as old-fashioned which truly annoyed her. She was usually the one who calmed and controlled the boys when they started to fight. At times her anger got the best of her and she could get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which resulted in her failing. Kimiko relied heavily on her technology and hardly went anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone). Gallery Kimiko.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Tech-Users Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Genius Category:Daughters Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Heroes Category:Spy Category:WB Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Tomboys Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lead Females Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Tsundere Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies